This invention relates to a stretching machine for stretching the muscles of the body, while providing the user with real time flexibility feedback on the performance of the stretch. Many stretching machines have been invented but none have provided the user with electronic flexibility feedback information, which is a quantitative measure on the performance of the stretch, along with a dynamic muscle stretching platform. This machine allows the user to determine the work done by their muscles by providing both the force and displacement of the muscles being stretched. The invention described herein may be classified as an ergometer, an apparatus for measuring the amount of work done by a group of muscles under controlled conditions.
Stretching as part of an exercise program, or in preparation for an athletic event such as tennis, basketball, or ice hockey etc., is widely accepted by those skilled in the art as an important second step. The first step prior to performing an exercise program or an athletic event is to adequately warm up. After the body is warmed up, it is prepared to stretch the muscles, which if performed correctly on a regular basis will allow the muscles to improve their range of motion and become more flexible. Proper stretching will also prevent injury as a result of sudden or awkward movement.
Limitations on the amount a muscle is stretched occur as a result of the pain threshold of the person doing the stretching and the use of proper technique while stretching the muscle. If proper technique is not used or too much force is applied, then an injury could result. The ideal situation while stretching is to have the muscles properly warmed up, have the muscles in a relaxed state as they are stretched using proper technique, gradually apply force to the muscle, and then hold the stretch. However, the muscle to be stretched is usually never in a completely relaxed state as a result of the work required by the muscle to set up and then accomplish the stretch.
Exercise enthusiasts and athletes monitor their amount of muscle flexibility on a qualitative rather than a quantitative basis while stretching. One particular stretch routine is called the hurdler. The hurdler is where the person stretching sits on the floor with one leg straight out and the other leg bent back to their side. The person stretching then leans forward to stretch the leg placed straight out or lays back to stretch the leg bent back. When doing this stretch it is obvious that regardless of which leg is stretched only a certain amount of range of motion is allowed until the muscle cannot be stretched further. Exercise enthusiasts and athletes will determine their own flexibility by remembering how flexible they were during their previous stretching session and compare it to how flexible they are during their present stretching session. What may not be remembered is the amount of force required accomplishing the stretch, how long the stretch was held, and the exact amount of rotation measured in degrees, which was required to complete the stretch. A muscle stretching machine, which provides real time flexibility feedback information on the performance of a stretch, and allow the user to perform the stretches in a functional manner by standing instead of sitting or laying down would be of tremendous benefit to exercise enthusiasts and athletes.
On the other end of the physical performance spectrum are those individuals who must rehabilitate injured or diseased muscles. The muscle stretching machine described herein is also designed to be a very beneficial piece of rehabilitation equipment. Those skilled in the art of physical therapy will readily see the advantages of their patients using a muscle stretching machine, which provides the patient with instant and recorded flexibility feedback information. For example, if a patient was attempting to regain the use of the muscles in an injured leg, and part of the physical therapy called for the stretching of the injured muscle, then the patient would be able to obtain important information as the muscle was stretched. The muscle stretching machine would provide the patient with instant flexibility feedback information as to the force, angle, height, and duration of a stretch. It would allow the patient to compare their present results to the results recorded during previous stretching sessions. In this way the patient can easily see if they are improving, staying the same, or declining with regards to the flexibility portion of their rehabilitation. Furthermore, a physical therapist would be able to review the patient's information to improve the rehabilitation and monitor the progress of a number of patients.
Unlike the many inventions for stretching the muscles there are many inventions for cardiovascular and strength training which provide quantitative performance feedback to the user. The user of these pieces of cardiovascular and strength training equipment can use this feedback information to adjust their exercises and monitor their improvement. One example for cardiovascular fitness is the exercise bicycle with a programmable control panel. The rider of such a bicycle can select a program, a time, and a level of difficulty for each ride. If the rider successfully completes the ride with out being too exhausted, he or she will remember this. The next time they ride this bicycle they could increase the time or raise the level of difficulty in order to improve their cardiovascular fitness. Similarly with strength training, weights are used to improve the strength of the muscles. The weight lifter knows exactly how much weight is being lifted, the number of times lifted, and with an approximate time between lifts. The performance during the lift is used to adjust the amount of weight and the number of times the weight is lifted during the next exercise session.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a stretching device which provides the user with quantitative flexibility feedback while stretching their muscles. One embodiment of the present invention is to provide a stretching device, which may be used to stretch the major leg, abdominal, groin, and lower back muscles in an efficient, easy, and comfortable manner, while at the same time providing the user with immediate flexibility feedback on the performance of the stretch; allow the user to adjust the force, duration, and range of the stretch, and perform the stretch in a functional manner.